legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jazzermb
Hello There, This is my talk page, if you want to ask me anything or need some help post here. Thank You and have a nice time on the wiki! !ikiw eht no emit ecin a evah dna ouY knahT (Thats what i just said spelt backwards :D) Signed Jazzermb MBL Station What game files indicate that they didn't scrap it? ShermanTheMythran 19:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you iJazzermb from Storm Universe? Yes, Indeed i am. Why? Jazzermb 21:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm Ghostly, Remember me? Yes, GhostlySpookyWarrior? You need to put ~ four times when you finish writing :) Jazzermb 21:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Pardon? GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko ~ ~ ~ ~ Put it together and you get = Jazzermb 21:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK! P.S. Why did you delete me from your friends list? GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko I Didn't. I Only deleted PreOrderkid and Zeberko, i believe. Well, on my friend lists your not there(Exept Legend) GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko Did you hear of the Survival 'Claw'? It's a rumor that in survival a claw comes and smashes you! GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko :( Wikia Noob. Lego roleplay Wiki 19:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Who you. You can't judge the game files for anything. Its like this wikia powers on Game Files, if you ask me its pathetic. And your the wikia noob if anyone. What did you call me? Jazzermb 21:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Lego roleplay Wiki 21:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) More like what did YOU call ME. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. Jazzermb 21:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You don't have any fellings for people. Lego roleplay Wiki 21:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ME? I'm just correcting YOUR mistakes, i'm doing you a favor. Breathe in. Breathe out. Look. You've been acting very irritable, and taking it out on Jamesster and this Wiki is not the way to go. You need to act calmly and maturely. This is just a Wiki about a video game marketed at children. Nothing to emotionally break down over just because you made a page that was deemed unnecessary. --PeabodySam 20:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) JudgementDay2011.com Haven't you heard? Some "Christian" (yeah, right) nut job named Harold Camping said that the end of the world is coming May 21. The header above has a link to a good website about the topic. It's so stupid that it's funny! I'm gonna be on my side laughing on the 22nd when I'm still here. :P BTW, don't believe anything that the admin there says. Very, very few Christians actually believe that it's coming. I've seen ads for it in magazines and on websites... it was starting to creep me out a bit, mostly because of all the horrible distasters that have been happening lately! But I really don't think that it's happening, since they have no evidence, and multiple "religions" said the end was coming much, much earlier... 21:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) He is crazy. 22:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Christian and I don't believe a word he's saying. But, I say we keep religious discussion off this site. Another LEGO website I was on a few years ago was torn to pieces over a religious debate, and as members here tend to get extremely mad over the smallest things (like the Spider Cave argument), I don't even wanna think about how heated things could get over religion. So, let's try not to discuss it, and if it is duscussed, keep it civil and respect what other people have to say, alright? Thanks, I just want to try to stop this before it even starts. Jamesster.LEGO 22:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? What site was that? :| I'LL START THE DEBATE! :P JK Okay, somebody needs to tell this guy to stop. Remember how many times before people said the world was going to end, and it didn't? If i were you i'd just sit back, relax, and burn in a horrible fire if he's telling the truth (unlikely) :P Jazzermb I couldn't care less. I am Christian, and this guy thinks that he will get so many people following him just by saying "All the evidence points to May 21st!" and not giving any evidence of it. Plus, my B'day is just a few days after that. I don't believe him. Not one bit. ProfArchibaldHale 22:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) PAH, when's your birthday? The 27? If it is, it's exactly five months before mine! Yes, my birthday was the day after official launch. I was lucky. :D Sorry... I would like to be an admin on your wiki, but I have a lot to do right at the moment. I'm not ungrateful, or I'm trying not to be, but again, I am busy. PatchM142 20:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thats Ok, I understand, oh and also I have nominated you for an admin on THIS wiki. You do such a great job, and if anyone deserves it here, its you. Jazzermb - Talk hi hi Mythran HQ map Where did you find the map of the mythran HQ, and have you been there???? Aronwk 22:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Dude, I made the map. Its under construction. ok, yeah i have been on the other side of the canyon Aronwk 02:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk So, what is on the other side of that canyon? Jazzermb - Talk Jazzermb - Talk Ok maybe the mods will base whats on the other side of the cyonon in crux prime on that map. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You have posted pictures of a minifigure using a Valiant Weapon in Youreeka, Vendors that don't exist( Yet ), a world map of what you claim to be Mythran HQ but I suspect to be the new Power Miners world, and some kind mythran log-in page, how? I can only Imagine that you're a Mythran. Tell me if I'm rong, but how else could you get all this information? And if you are a Mythran, couldn't be disclosing information like this be grounds for being fired? So if you are a Mythran, why post these?